The present invention relates generally to a wedge-like plastic molded container construction of improved utility for packaging and displaying candy-coated apples, such as caramel apples. The caramel apples are positioned individually within a rigid plastic molded container which provides a sanitary atmosphere and physically protects the caramel apple within the container. The invention provides a snap-fit closure for completely enclosing the caramel apple within the container, which container is easily opened and reclosed with light hand pressure after removal of all or a portion of its contents. The snap-fit closure means of the present invention will substantially improve product safety by providing tamper proof characteristics of the container, as compared to prior art methods of packaging and displaying caramel apples.
Caramel or candy-coated apples are commonly displayed in tray-style cartons, usually made of paperboard, which cannot be stacked individually. The caramel apples are usually arranged in rows within the tray, and covered by plastic wrapping material. In the process of opening the tray to remove one caramel apple, the remaining caramel apples are exposed to unsanitary conditions, public handling or tampering, and environmental contamination. The caramel apples are usually not individually wrapped or separated from each other and, even with the prior-art packaging method of placing the caramel apples in paper cup liners, the caramel apples can stick to adjacent caramel apples. This can result in the caramel coating being pulled away from adjacent caramel apples. Since only a partial view of each caramel apple is visible in this prior-art style container, a buyer is more likely to inspect several apples before making a final decision. Because it is not unusual for buyers to remove and inspect several caramel apples before finally picking one, this can result in the unsightly and unappetizing appearance of the remaining caramel apples. Besides the loss of visual appeal of the caramel apples in the tray-type container, freshness is lost each time the plastic wrap is removed for inspection by the purchaser. Another disadvantage to the prior art tray-type containers is that each tray cannot be stacked on top of another, since the carrying sticks of the caramel apples project above the level of the tray.
The present invention can readily and easily be displayed and stacked in pyramid style. The upper portion of the present invention's plastic molded container is provided with a die-cut slot to facilitate pegboard display for a plurality of containers. The containerized caramel apples of the present invention not only protect the product's freshness and visual appeal, but also allow the container to be stacked, in pyramid style, for display and resale.